As is known, a data center is a system comprised of computing resources including, but not limited to, processing resources and storage resources. In the context of a cloud computing infrastructure, a data center is a web-based system that is dynamically configurable to meet the computing needs of a customer. Customers typically order new services and products, as well as upgrade existing services and products, in their data center by communicating with a provider of such products and services.
However, in existing data centers, the customer's data center configuration may lack the ability to perform certain convenient, or even necessary, functions. Furthermore, when a customer seeks to add new capabilities to an existing data center, this may involve installing multiple new products in various product-specific manners, as well as learning multiple user interfaces. These drawbacks lead to an inefficient and perhaps frustrating experience for the data center customers.